


Belated Surprise

by KiAnLake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Food Sex, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiAnLake/pseuds/KiAnLake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance missed his birthday but when he get home, his lover awaiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belated Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago for my friend, Phantom. It was on her website but now it's here. I hope you enjoy it. Phantom if you see this, this is for you and thank you for your help.

The sun slowly rises to announce that new day has come. The Elite Four member, Lance has just come back from a grueling day and night of work. Too many battles, papers, inspections and worst of all, too many stupid arguments with Bruno have worn out him. The one other thing that made Lance upset is that he missed his birthday. Since the day is over, Lance wants to sleep for a whole day.

When Lance got to his house, he allowed Dragonite fly around in his backyard.

He got into his home. The first thing that he did was lie down on his living room couch. He shut his eyes. After a while, Lance was sleeping peacefully.

“Lance, wake up!” A voice has disturbed his dreams.

Lance rubbed his eyes to see who was there. The person made him forgot that he was tired from a hard day’s work.

“Hello, Lance. Happy Birthday!” Ash smiled at him.

The Dragon Master smiled back. “How did you get in?”

“Your maid let me in. She has left for the day.” Ash held out a small chocolate cake with a single candle.

“Hey, make a wish.”

“Thank you for the small gesture.” Lance blew out the candle.

Ash clapped as he set the cake down on the coffee table and pulled the candle out.

“I got you a present...” Ash couldn’t finish his sentence as Lance just grabbed him and gave him a sweet kiss right on his lips.

“Lance, that’s not it but wow…” Ash stated.

“I don’t care. I like this gift better.” Lance cupped Ash’s groin. He unzipped his guest’s pants to play with his favorite toy.

“You haven’t seen your gift.” Ash moaned as he threw away the candle that was in his hand.

“So, what? I’ll see it later.” Lance gently took off his pants. “I wonder what’s behind this soft cotton cloth.” Lance said as he nuzzled Ash’s neck. Ash groaned as he felt soft fingers caress his crotch. Lance pulled him down to couch. Ash kissed him as soon he saw his lover’s face.

Lance licked around Ash’s neck. “I want to blow out candles.”

“But you just did.” Ash stated.

“It’s on a different cake.” Lance pulled off Ash’s boxers and nuzzled against his bare cock. He looked at it, hardened and covered with pre-cum. He puffed his cheeks and blew at the head.

“Okay…” Ash was embarrassed at what Lance did.

The Elite Four member lapped and sucked his “candle”. His tongue circled around Ash’s balls and back to his shaft carefully. His hands glided around his lover’s legs. He carefully listened to his lover who was making interesting sounds. He continued playing around his favorite toy.

“Lance, I’m about to…” Ash whimpered. His lover quickly covered Ash’s cock with his mouth, right before it erupted. He could hear Lance swallow and suck on every drop of his load. Lance licked Ash’s shaft clean and gave it a kiss. He looked at Ash and then kissed him on his lips.

The young trainer held onto his boyfriend as he felt Lance’s tongue going down into his mouth and up to lick his lower lip. Then Lance sucked on his tongue. Ash couldn’t believe on how well Lance kissed. He pulled away from the kiss to stand-up. There was half-naked Ash, hovering over Lance who was still sitting on the couch.

“That was fun. Here!” Ash thrust into Lance’s hands, a box. His lover opened his present. To his surprise, it was a small Dragonite-shaped pin made of sliver scale.

Ash blushed. “I know how you love all kinds of dragon pokemon. I managed to find that in the Orange Islands.”

“I love it!” Lance stood up so fast that it surprised Ash and caused him to accidentally sit on the chocolate cake.

“Oh, great!” Ash said. Both he and Lance were shocked at the results. “Sorry about your cake.” As he stands up, he turned to Lance. “Is it bad?”

Lance set his presents on the stand next to the couch. “Not really, but it’s a good thing that you brought a small cake instead of really big one.” He peeled his cake off Ash’s bare ass. The cake now had an ass-shaped indent and Ash had some chocolate frosting on him.

“You know that we can’t eat the cake now.” Ash stated as he headed towards the bathroom.

“True, but I know what I can eat.” Lance set the cake next to the present. He followed Ash and stopped him from going into the bathroom. “Come here.”

He led Ash back into then living room. Then he pushed the young trainer onto an arm of the couch so his face was down and his ass was up in the air.

“Lance, what are you doing? Oh!” Ash got his answer as Lance began to lick the frosting off his ass. He could feel his lover’s tongue gliding around his ass cheeks and once in a while, his teeth biting his bottom. The couch cushions muffed his voice but Lance still heard him.

But he was focusing on eating very drop of frosting, so he didn’t care. Lance loved his boyfriend’s ass as he licked, sucked and nibbled on it. Finally, there was no frosting left save around the puckering hole. Lance smiled as he lapped around the area. Within a second, he buried his tongue into that hole. Ash moaned even louder. Lance stuck his tongue in until he reached his limit. Then he wiggled his tongue, up and down which caused Ash to scream out his name. Lance curled his tongue back and forth to prepare Ash for what he going to do next. 

As he removed his mouth, he dropped his pants and boxers. At first, Ash was confused as to why Lance had stopped but he got an answer as he felt Lance enter him. Either it was the frosting or the amount of saliva that he left, but soon Lance was fully in, quicker than usual. He wasted no time as he began to thrust into Ash’s body. He wrapped his hands around Ash’s waist. The Dragon Master carefully plunged into him so Ash wouldn’t get any type of burns from the couch. But the pace was driving him crazy.

“Lance, please harder.” Ash whimpered causing his lover grin mischievously. He complied with ease. He began to ram himself into his boyfriend. Back and forth, he was giving pleasure to the one he loved the most. His hands were massaging Ash’s cock while he continued to thrust.

The Pallet Town trainer cried out for more. He could feel that Lance was now slamming against him and his shaft was getting attention, as well. He loved every minute of it. For Lance, Ash was perfect person that suited his needs. As Lance poured his joy into Ash, the young boy was grateful that he could help his loved one. If they were one person, they both had finally come to pure orgasm. Lance could feel his seed spilling into Ash and his hands covered with Ash’s semen.

As they finally released their loads, Lance and Ash fell backwards. Ash was sitting on top of Lance and leaning against him while Lance was using Ash like pillow. While Dragon Master cleaned the mess that his young lover made on his hands (not that he minded), Ash was happy that he had made Lance feel better.

Both male trainers were contemplating on they made love before.

“Happy Belated Birthday, Lance.” Ash whispered.

Lance whispered into Ash’s ear. “Who said that the birthday is over?” As he licked around it, Ash moaned.

“It’s not over until I said so.”

Ash turns to Lance. “You are the birthday boy.”


End file.
